


Kill The Distance

by aulosie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Gay, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulosie/pseuds/aulosie
Summary: Celes told Kirigiri she wanted to keep in contact with her, but Kirigiri haven't heard a thing about Celes in two years since class 78th' graduation in Hope's Peak Academy, until that day.





	Kill The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE i'm back this time with a celegiri oneshot!!!  
> i love this ship so much you can't imagine and hope this isn't the only thing i write about them, their dynamic is just amazing  
> don't expect this to be perfect when it comes to language since english isn't my first language  
> last thing, hope you enjoy it!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> disclaimer: i don't own danganronpa

What Kirigiri was expecting that night wasn’t certainly a phone call from the police station. From Celes, specifically. The detective found it both curious and ironic.

_Two years._

Two years have passed since everyone in class 78th had graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy, but that didn’t mean they stopped being friends, at least most of them. Everyone kept in contact with the rest of their classmates. Everyone except one person.

Celestia Lundenberg had never seemed quite interested in the rest of her classmates, or anyone around her in general. According to her, everyone was D rank, and being D rank meant being someone she had no interest in. But through her experience in Hope’s Peak, the gambler had felt comfortable enough around the other fifteen students to be herself. She started by appearing in front of them without her classic gothic lolita outfit, then without her make-up, and finally without her twin drills.

However, she didn’t completely open up to them. Celes never revealed her real name to her classmates. It wasn’t surprising, Kirigiri thought, you can’t be a hundred percent honest with everyone, even if they’re your friends. So at least after all the experiences the class shared, she expected Celes to at least keep in contact with them.

_She didn’t._

Though what hurt her the most was that Celes broke her trust. Back when they were in Hope’s Peak, the gambler developed _something_ for Kirigiri. She was _interested_ in her. The more glances the exchanged, the more curiosity they felt towards the other. They started spending time together little by little, most times because Celes invited Kirigiri to her room to have a tea, so in the end they became quite accustomed to it. Celes even said Kirigiri was C rank material so quickly, and also let the detective unclip her twin drills and take off some of her other accessories just to have an excuse to spend more time with her, but she didn’t admit it.

But graduation became closer, and even though neither of them wanted to talk about it, they had to.

“What will you do,” Celes started one day. “After we graduate?”

“I’d like to get a degree in criminology before start working as a private detective.”

“Interesting. Is it because it’s what your family wants?”

“I won’t deny my family probably had some influence, but I’ve always wanted to be a detective. It’s what I’ve always been.” They felt in comfortable silence before Kirigiri spoke. “What will you do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ll continue gambling. Repeating your words, it’s what I’ve always been doing.”

“What did I expect.” The detective replied with a tender smile, and silence was present again. They both knew either had to ask the question sooner or later. It was Kirigiri who brought it up.

“Do you have the intention of keeping in contact with any of us?” _With me_ she wanted to say. But that was revealing too much.

“I don’t know. They’re all between D and C rank.” _Between irrelevant and servants._ Kirigiri thought, remembering how Celes’ ranking system worked. “I’ll consider it though.”

“They?”

“Yes. The rest of the class are still a thing to consider. You aren’t.” Celes smiled seductively, even flirtatiously. “Because I’m interested in keeping in contact with _you_.”

Kirigiri tried to hide the feelings those words awakened in her, but the light blush which appeared in her cheeks betrayed her, making the gambler smile in satisfaction. “Fine then. We will.”

 

 _They were all lies._ Since the last time they saw each other after graduation, Kirigiri had lost track of her. She didn’t answer calls, or messages, or emails. And that destroyed the detective emotionally. She trusted Celes, she let her see her feelings, and now she regretted everything.

_It was stupid to trust a liar._

Since graduation until that moment, class 78th had kept in contact with each other – even Togami, though he answered messages once in a while – except Celes. Kirigiri was one of those people in the 78th class who wasn’t particularly interested in establishing a strong friendship with the rest of them, but during those two years she wasn’t alone though. She spent most time with the two people she bonded more with with during Hope’s Peak – not counting Celes – and after graduation, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono. They both did whatever was necessary to support her and let her know she wasn’t alone, something Kirigiri was really thankful for. They liked to spend time with her both to make sure she was okay and of course to keep her in company since they were close friends.

It wasn’t like Kirigiri showed she was emotionally destroyed. On the outside, she was her usual observant and hardly expressive self, but her friends noticed she isolated herself more than usual, and was even more inexpressive. Sometimes she was in her house for days and if they went to visit her without telling her previously – taking her by surprise basically – they could tell she had been crying. At first Maizono tried to make her open up and talk about how she felt, but Naegi thought it was better to wait until she was prepared to talk about it, if she ever was. They were always there for her if she needed them anyway.

 

That night at the detective’s house, Maizono was talking about her idol group and a show they had some weeks ago while Naegi and Kirigiri were sitting on the couch, carefully listening to her. Her talk didn’t last much since she was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

“It’s yours, Kyouko!” Without a word, the purplette looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. An unknown number.

“Who is it?” Naegi asked tilting his head.

“It’s an unknown number. I’ll be back soon.” With that said, she sat up and left the living room, picking up the phone.

“Yes?”

“Kirigiri, my dear. It’s been a while.” She immediately recognised that sweet – along with a persuasive tone this time – voice, and was in shock. She would’ve expected anyone but her. It was the first time she heard Celes’ voice in two years and it took her by complete surprise, keeping her in a shocked silence. A lot of questions popped up in her mind, _Why her? Why now? What does she want? Didn’t she forget about me?_ , and she felt rage and betrayal again, feelings she thought were bottled up and forgotten. But she didn’t let her emotions take control of her actions, and kept as serious as she could.

“Sure it has. What do you want.” It was a command more than a question.

“I’ve recently had some… problems with the police.”

“Long story short, you’ve been arrested for illegal gambling and want me to take you out of there.”

“Exactly what I expected from you, Miss Ultimate Detective. So?”

“Two years, Celes.” Was her only answer. She could hear the gambler sighing.

“It’s not the right moment to talk about that, is it?”

“It looks like it never is.”

“Get me out of here and I promise we’ll talk about it.”

“Trusting the Queen of Liars, a fair decision.” Said Kirigiri, irony in her voice.

“Please.” Celes actually _begged_. The detective took a deep breath before answering.

 _I shouldn’t_. She thought. Celes broke her trust, and now acted like nothing happened. But again, she couldn’t help her curiosity. Celes intrigued her since they met for the first time, and still after all this time, she wanted to know her better. And she knew the feeling was mutual.

“Do you think you can wait ten minutes without losing your temper?”

If Celes was relieved, she didn’t show it in her answer. “Thank you.” Was the only thing the gambler said before she hung up the phone.

Kirigiri gave a deep sigh and went again into her room, where she had left Naegi and Maizono.

“Who was it?” Naegi asked again.

“Celes.”

“What?!” The other two screamed in unison.

“How is she? Why did she call you? What does she want?”

“Little by little, Sayaka. She has been arrested and wants me to get her out of the police station. I don’t know more.”

“Really? After all this time ignoring everyone she calls you just for that?”

“I’ve already accepted.”

“You did? I mean, she’s still our friend… but after what she did to you, she doesn’t deserve your kindness!” Maizono kept on with her rambling. She didn’t personally have anything against Celes, but she had seen how broken Kirigiri ended up because of her, and that made her quite angry.

“You’re right, but I can’t leave her like that. It won’t take much time.”

Naegi looked at her, knowing there was something the detective didn’t tell them, but didn’t dare to ask. Kirigiri was his best friend, along with Maizono, and he knew it was better not to ask and wait for her to bring up the topic.

“I’ll be back soon.”

And with that, Kirigiri left the house. The station was pretty close to where she lived, so in ten minutes she arrived there. Because of her family and recent work as a private detective, the police knew who she was, so convincing them to free Celes was quite easy. The gambler was handcuffed in a cell, clearly disgusted, and her face lighted up at the sigh of the detective on the other side of the bars.

“You’re late.” Celes complaint, eyebrows raised.

“I said I’d arrive in ten minutes.”

“It took you twelve.”

“Why do you always have to be so difficult? I’m getting you out of here, treat me at least with fake kindness.”

Celes didn’t answer, she just stood up after dusting off her dress, and looked at Kirigiri.

“Get me out of here.” She commanded.

Kirigiri had already spoken to the police, so she showed her the keys and opened the cell, following with her sight how Celes abandoned it without a word.

Once they were at a prudent distance far from the station, Kirigiri stopped walking and crossed her arms while tapping a foot on the floor, waiting for Celes to talk. The gambler turned around to look at her, with a clearly fake surprised expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was made promises.” The purplette demanded.

“We aren’t in the right place.”

“Where are you planning to go then?”

“Your house.”

“What?”

“You’ve heard me.”

Kirigiri sighed deeply, but didn’t protest and kept walking. She wanted an explanation more than anything and knew it wasn’t a good idea to contradict a woman with anger issues.

“Makoto and Sayaka are there.”

“Well tell them to go.”

“You’re unbelievably bossy.”

“So I’ve been told.”

They walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached Kirigiri’s flat and just when she opened the door, the idol’s head popped up from the kitchen. “You’re already ba… oh.” Her smile turned into a surprised expression when she saw Celes, and said girl gave Maizono a fake smile.

“Long time no see, Maizono.”

“H-hi! I didn’t expect you to come here… but I’m glad you’re doing okay!” The bluette said trying to hide her surprise.

“Thank you, I can say the same about you. Now, not to come off as rude but could you please leave us alone?”

“I…” The idol looked at Kirigiri, who nodded, and took the hint immediately. “Yes! W-we had to leave soon anyway… Makoto!” She went to the living room looking for Naegi and grabbed him by his arm, making them leave the flat in a rush. The boy waved a hand at Celes before being dragged out of the place, and she mimicked his gest.

“Be careful on your way back you two.” Kirigiri said as she went inside. “I’ll go change myself. Make yourself at home.”

 “Celes.” Maizono then called from the outside when the detective was out of sight, still without closing the door.

“Yes?”

“As much as I appreciate you as a friend, I must tell you this. Stop playing with Kyouko’s feelings. She went through too much because of you and doesn’t deserve what you did to her.”

“Maizono.” A serious – but kind of angry – look was on her face when she answered. “Even if you don’t believe me, what I feel for Kirigiri is completely genuine. I have my reasons to did what I did, and I’m afraid it’s not your business.”

“That’s what she believed last time, and look where it led her to. You could be lying again.”

“There’s no point in lying about it now. Besides, I’m only telling you this because I know you’ve been supporting her. Don’t test my patience.”

“I certainly hope now you’re telling the truth. Good night.” Celes didn’t answer, and Maizono finally closed the door.

After the two guests left the house, the gambler examined the whole flat. It wasn’t too big, though Kirigiri didn’t need it to be. Celes also noticed the detective lived alone, as she expected her to, though it seemed like Maizono and Naegi kept her in company very often.

The last room Celes examined was Kirigiri’s own bedroom where said girl was now without her jacket, talking on her phone, and part of her conversation could be heard.

“Don’t worry… dad please, I’m an adult… I’m fine on my own… thank you… I know you do, good night.”

“How is the headmaster doing?” Celes asked, still in the doorway of the room. She tilted her head, like if she was asking for permission to go inside.

Kirigiri turned around and gestured with her hand the other girl to go in. “He worries too much about me, but he’s okay.”

“I’m glad. You’re living alone, worrying is not weird at all.”

“I guess.” The purplette sat on her bed, and Celes did the same.

“Unclip my drills.” The gambler commanded after a few seconds of silence.

“Sorry?”

“I don’t like repeating myself.”

The detective sighed in defeat. She didn’t want to make Celes angry since she wouldn’t talk then. Besides, much to her regret, she had missed doing that. “Fine.”

Kirigiri unclipped Celes’ drills carefully, as she knew how meticulous the other girl was when it came to her… accessories, and put them away, sitting back on the bed and waiting for Celes to start with what she promised to.

“Celes, do I have to bring the topic again?”

“Pardon?”

“I agreed you stayed here if you actually talked to me about it.”

“You can’t be bothered with me if it isn’t to talk about that, is it?”

“Just talk or leave.”

That was it. “Would you stop treating me like that?!” Celes screamed, completely losing both her accent and temper.

Kirigiri jumped in surprise, but didn’t rise her voice. “Well what did you expect? You said you wanted to keep in contact with me exclusively, showing me your caring and emotional side, even if it was part of it, and why? Because I was an interesting toy to play with?” Her voice wasn’t loud, but Celes could feel the anger in it. “I know you enjoy lying and manipulating people, but I never expected this coming from you. I thought you weren’t lying about your feelings towards me.”

Celes’ expression didn’t change, but her eyes betrayed her. They were hurt. “Do you really think I enjoyed making you feel miserable?”

“Since you don’t want to say anything about it, I don’t know. You tell me.”

“You want me to talk? Fine, then keep your ears open because I won’t repeat myself. I was scared as hell.” The detective widened her eyes, but let her continue. “Everything was perfect, I had control over myself, over my feelings, until you appeared in the picture. At first it was only curiosity and I could deal with it as long as it was only enjoying your company. But that curiosity grew, making me desperately wanting to know more about you and your secrets so much I lost control over my emotions. Everything I thought about, was _you_. My walls were falling apart, and I was becoming vulnerable. I hated that, and I still do. So I did what I always do when I don’t have control over the situation. Hide. Scape. Run Away.” She took a deep breath and looked at Kirigiri, trying to hide the fact that she was now shaking. “Satisfied?”

The detective was speechless, trying to process all the information. Celes gave her time and space, knowing this was also difficult for her. Kirigiri blinked trying to put her thoughts in order. Things couldn’t be erased now, no matter how many times she recognised she had been wrong all this time. However, Kirigiri could empathise with her, she understood Celes. If her own walls were falling apart as fast as Celes described she would be horrified and probably wouldn’t have found the courage to express herself like the other girl did. The gambler had been very brave and it looked like she truly regretted it, that was something Kirigiri had to acknowledge even if her wounds still hurt, and healing them was a difficult but not impossible task. However, she felt her heart beating too fast for her own good. Her feelings for Celes were still there, and denying it would be lying. And Kyouko Kirigiri didn’t lie.

“I… certainly I didn’t expect this. Maybe I jumped to conclusions too fast, and that’s my mistake, but… you still broke my trust. You weren’t the only one who was scared of letting her walls down. I understand your decision, but don’t agree with it.”

“I know. And I won’t blame you if you want me to get out of your life.”

“I don’t.” Kirigiri said, not doubting for a second her answer.

“You… don’t?”

“I won’t lie about it, you did hurt me. When you called me, I wanted to scream at you, to tell you how unfair you were and to stop playing with my feelings. But again, I still understand your decision even if I don’t agree with it. Because I feel the same way, I do have my own walls around me, and I’d be terrified as well if I see they’re going down. I’m feeling that way right now actually.”

Celes’ hand caressed the other girls’ cheek, loving and caringly. “I think I can do something to make you trust in me again, and maybe feel more comfortable with me.” Kirigiri looked at her, curiosity and tenderness in her eyes. “You’ve already seen me without my usual outfit, my make-up and twin drills, as well as the rest of our old classmates much to my regret. But there was something I didn’t tell the rest of them. Something only people who truly deserved it would have the privilege to know.”

“Your real name.”

“Correct. You wonder why that would make you trust me again?”

“My guess is, telling me your real name means you’re letting your walls down because you feel I’m trustworthy and someone you actually care about. If I see you trust me, then I won’t be so terrified with the idea of opening up to you.”

“I didn’t expect less from you. However, if I do let my walls down, it would be fair if you do the same. Don’t you think so?” Celes firmly stated, looking at Kirigiri’s gloved hands.

The detective took the hint, gulping nervously, but nodding in agreement. “Fair enough.”

“Perfect. Keep your ears open.” She took a deep breath before speaking, trying to assimilate the big step she was making. Risking that much just to show Kirigiri she trusted her, was indeed a real proof that she wasn’t lying. “My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro. I’ve hated that name since the day I was born, and I still do.”

The detective smiled and gave her a nod, like if she wanted to say _you’re doing great_ without words. “If I may give my opinion, I actually think it’s a cute name.”

“I still don’t like it, but thank you. Your turn.”

Kirigiri nodded, and Celes gave her a few seconds. She knew how important taking this step was for her since they were going exactly through the same thing. They were both risking everything they’ve ever been hiding in order to show the other their feelings were real. Little by little, Kirigiri removed her gloves, making visible her scars. Celes carefully examined the other woman’s now uncovered hands with her eyes, not daring to touch them.

“It looks painful.”

“It was. They don’t hurt now though.”

They fell in comfortable silence, quiet but lovingly looking at each other. It was Celes who made the next move, leaning in and pulling aside the collar of Kirigiri’s shirt, her lips nearly brushing the purplette’s.

“Am I forgiven then?” Celes whispered, soft and seductively.

“Yes.” A very nervous Kirigiri answered. “After all, I can’t hate you. I can’t just ignore what we… could have been.”

“What we _could have been_?” Celes repeated, smirking as she got even closer.

“You know what I’m referring to.”

“Say it, my dear. I want to hear it from you.” The gambler’s voice was teasing but loving, and that along with the pet name made Kirigiri felt both more embarrassed and surprisingly comfortable around her.

“You’re such a flirt.”

“I may be a flirt, but I still want you to say it.” She kissed Kirigiri's neck, making the purplette bite her lower lip to avoid moaning.

“Do we have to put a label?”

“Just say you love me, Kyouko.” Celes using her name was too much for Kirigiri, who blushed furiously and ran a hand through her hair, but didn’t doubt when she spoke.

“I love you.” This time was Celes' time to blush. The gambler knew Kirigiri was direct unlike her, but she didn’t expect that. She had no way to hide the pink blush in her cheeks since she was extremely pale, something that made the detective smirk. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Now who’s being a flirt…” Celes then pulled Kirigiri until they were both lying on the bed, the gambler on top. “Perhaps do you love me enough to kiss me?”

“Yes I do.” With that said, their lips crashed and they intertwined their hands. The kiss grew more passionate while their tongues danced together making Kirigiri moan unconsciously, and Celes caressed her cheek with her free hand. The detective pulled back before things got more heated when she felt her heart was beating at an abnormal speed, something Celes seemed to notice.

“Are you okay?” The gambler asked with genuine concern.

“I think so. It’s just… I’ve never done this before. I have no experience.” Kirigiri admitted, her cheeks getting redder with each word.

“You’re adorable even when you look like you’re going into cardiac arrest.”

“As if your heart wasn’t beating as fast as mine.”

“See it yourself.” Celes grabbed her right wrist, and put it on her own chest. Her heart was indeed hammering against it. “Can you feel that? It beats that fast for you and only you.”

Lilac eyes met crimson ones, and what Kirigiri saw in Celes’ eyes was pure and sincere love. And she kissed her, their tongues meeting again this time. The detective’s breath became heavier when she felt Celes getting rid of her tie, her hands stopping when she was about to unbutton her shirt. Breaking the kiss, Celes looked at her own hand and then back at Kirigiri, silently asking for permission to continue. The purplette nodded, and when Celes was starting to unbutton it, Kirigiri's phone rang, making their hearts stop.

“WHO THE FUCK IS IT.” The gambler cursed standing up, lacking her accent. When she grabbed the phone, the name _Sayaka_ was on the screen. Kirigiri took her phone from Celes' hand before she could pick it up since she didn’t want to hear a screaming match between Maizono and Celes on the phone.

“Why did you call?... No, Celes didn’t… Yes, she’s still here… Everything is fine, Sayaka. We…” She looked at Celes, who gave her a reassuring smile. “We made up. Don’t worry… Yes, you two can come back tomorrow. Goodbye.”

“This girl deserves an F rank.”

“She’s just worried about me, don’t take it personally.”

“That doesn’t change the fact she’ll have to behave better with me if she wants to achieve at least C rank.”

“Haven’t you met anyone you consider above C rank?”

“Yes.” Celes paused and smirked seductively. “You.”

“I’m not C rank anymore?”

“My future wife deserves an A rank, don’t you think?” Celes dropped the subject that directly with two different intentions. The first one was to tell Kirigiri she wanted a future with her in a subtle – as a subtle as _my future wife_ could be considered – way, and the other one was just to tease and make her blush.

“Your…” Kirigiri covered her mouth with her hands in surprise and embarrassment, feeling her entire face was red. “… future wife.”

“It sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“Being Taeko’s wife? It certainly does.” This time, Kirigiri was the one who wanted to see a blushed Celes.

“You…” The mention of her real name made Celes’ spine shiver, but since it came out of Kirigiri’s mouth, she found out she didn’t care. “… moron.” Was her answer.

“Maybe I said too much for your comfort. I’m so–”

“No. I’m the one who is sorry.” Celes said putting a finger on the detective’s mouth. “For everything. And if it’s you and only in private, I’m sure I can’t get to not hate my real name that much.”

Kirigiri couldn’t help but smile and wrapped her arms around Celes in a tight hug. The gambler didn’t complain and hugged her back, resting her chin on Kirigiri’s shoulder.

Both knew the weight of Celes’ words. She meant not only starting to like her name but also starting to like herself as Taeko Yasuhiro, the part of her she had been hating since the day she was born, the one she didn’t want anyone to see because she felt it was weak and useless.

“Kyouko.” Pulling back, Celes looked at her significant other, feeling for the first time fully loved and accepted by someone. “I love you.” The amount of honesty in her words felt unusual but comforting for them.

“I love you too.” The detective answered, pressing their foreheads together. They smiled at each other, not needing words to express everything they were feeling.

Before things got awkward because of their lack of words, Kirigiri run a hand through her hair, changing the topic. “I’m making coffee.”

“I really prefer r–”

“Royal milk tea.” Kirigiri smiled tenderly, leading them out of the bedroom. “I know.”


End file.
